


One Shot's Of The Coloring Book Stony

by LeriRivera07



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeriRivera07/pseuds/LeriRivera07
Summary: Distintos One Shot's Stony, inspirados en las ilustraciones de The Coloring Book, hecho por el fandom StonyEn caso de una escena R18, Tony es bottom y Steve top, si no les gusta los roles tomados, no insulten, por favor.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	1. 1|INSEGURIDADES

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Coloring Book](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/614863) by Múltiples autores. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las imágenes pueden verlas con la ayuda de una carpeta de google fotos que compartí, la cual me parece sólo pueden ingresar desde una computadora, en la parte de la descripción de la imagen, (Por ejemplo, en este One Shot, es la que dice "Tony con traje de Capitán América y Steve con traje de Iron Man"), le dan click derecho y les aparece la opción de "abrir imagen en una pestaña nueva", le dan click en esa opción y les llevará al albúm compartido, en el cual verán todos los coloreados hasta ahora. Así como también hay una parte donde dice en que me he basado para escribir, que dice "Inspired by The Coloring Book by Múltiples autores", le dan click en The Coloring Book, y les llevará a una pestaña donde dice The Coloring Book y abajo tiene un pequeño anuncio en inglés sobre dicho trabajo, nuevamente deben darle click a donde dice The Coloring Book, (como cuando vas a leer una historia en esta plataforma y les das click al título), y te mandará a un documento en Drive, donde están todos los dibujos y sus artistas. Si funcionan los enlaces, ya que lo he intentado desde la cuenta de uno de mis hermanos y funcionó a la perfección. Si tienen algún problema, no duden en dejar un comentario, y veré como puedo ayudarlos. Gracias por leer.

****

**Los dibujos que trabajan los artistas que trabajan en The Coloring Book, yo solo soy la autora de los coloreados.**

Steve siempre se había considerado un hombre correcto, amable y tranquilo; pero cuando consideró a Tony Stark, todo eso se iba al carajo. Cuando algún hombre se acercaba al castaño con intensiones oscuras, su lado más salvaje e instintivo lo controlaba; Sabía que Tony era un Omega extremadamente hermoso, con esos ojos hipnotizadores, su sonrisa tan majestuosa y ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco.

Ese día se encontraban en una fiesta, su rollito como el centro de atención, observaba como Alfas y Betas le dedicaban miradas lujuriosas; sin embargo, no podría ir y reclamar lo suyo, todo porque Tony le había dicho que quería mantener su relación en secreto. Odiaba esa situación, todos coqueteándole y tocándolo, y el como un estúpido parado a un lado de la puerta; harto, le dio la espalda a aquel Omega y salió del lugar.

Tenía cientos de llamadas y mensajes, tenía su celular y lo apagó, iba en su motocicleta, había llamado a Bucky; necesitó un lugar donde quedarse y su amigo le ofreció una habitación en su casa. Llegó a la casa del contrario y le explicó lo que sucedió; al principio el pelinegro se enojó mucho, llamando a cobarde a Tony, después de un poco más tranquilo, le dije a Steve que podría quedarse el tiempo que necesitara.

Grande fue su sorpresa a la mañana siguiente, cuando bajó las escaleras y encontró a Tony con Bucky, hablando; se acercó a ambos Omegas y el pelinegro se mantuvieron, le dio un abrazo y subió las esclareas, para darle privacidad a la pareja. Tony apretó los puños al ver la confianza entre su Steve y el otro Omega. Al alfa se sentó en otro sillón, guardando la distancia con el castaño, Tony se analizó dolido al ver las acciones del contrario; pero no dijo nada, no tenía derecho para reclamar, no después de como había actuado.

Steve lo miro con seriedad, en esos momentos se tuvo triste, ¿Acaso Tony venía a restregarle en la cara que tenía un Alfa, el cual presumiría en todo el mundo?, La verdad si era algo así, no tenía necesidad de ir hasta la casa de Bucky para decírselo.

\- Ton ... Anthon ... Señor Stark, no entiendo el motivo de su visita.

\- Steve, debo decirte algo.

\- Creo que usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, ya tenemos todo muy claro. Así que por favor, retírese.

\- No, yo tengo algo que decirte, por favor escúchame.

\- Esta bien, pero trato de que sea rápido, tengo cosas que atender.

\- No te quitaré mucho tiempo. Escucha, sé que me porté como un estúpido.

\- Lenguaje Stark.

\- No, Steve, te amo, ¿ok ?, y sé lo que dije ayer fue una tontería. No quería lastimarte, yo solo quería protegerte.

\- No mientas.

\- Es que no entiendes.

\- ¿Entender qué?, Estoy harto que todo lo escondas, si vas a decir algo, ¡Hazlo ya!

\- ¡No quiero que se hunda de ti !, no quiero que digan que el gran Capitán América, se fijó en un ofrecido, no quiero que te lastimen con mi pasado.

\- Tony ...

\- No quiero que sufras por mi culpa.

\- Tony no, jamás te culparía por algo así; yo te amo por lo que eres, una gran persona, con un hermoso corazón.

\- Steve te amo, lamento todo.

\- Ven aquí, mi dulce rollito, todo está bien amor.

\- Vámonos Steve, te necesito.

Ambos salieron de la casa de Bucky, sin despedirse; lo único que había en sus mentes, era disculparse por el malentendido. Al llegar a la torre, lo que hicieron fue desprenderse de sus ropas, porque necesitaban sentirse, unirse como uno.

Días después de dicho suceso, ambos se encontraban dando una rueda de prensa; y lo que alertó a los periodistas, es que ambos personajes usaban el traje del contrario. Desatando cientos de preguntas en cuanto a su relación.

Un sonriente Bucky, observaba todo el desastre que esos dos causaban, desde la comodidad de su sofá; recordando la plática que días antes, había tenido con Anthony Edward Stark.

_\- ¿Qué quieres Stark?_

_\- Vine a ver a Steve._

_\- Steve no te necesita, vete._

_\- Una oportunidad, por favor déjame verlo; tal vez no me creas, pero, lo amo con todo mi corazón, y quiero aclarar con todo mi corazón._

_\- Solo tienes una oportunidad, si fallas, nunca lo volverás a ver._

_\- Si, si, gracias Bucky, te lo agradezco, no fallaré._

_\- Más te vale, Stark._


	2. 1.1| MENTIRAS Y VERDADES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este One Shot, tiene escenas explícitas, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.  
> Tony: Bottom   
> Steve: Top

Sharon Carter y Victor Von Doom se habían metido con lo que más amaba, su esposo, su Omega, su Tony; y no iba a perdonarlos, tendrían que pagar con sus vidas. Igual que Justin Hammer lo había hecho, todo por mirar de más a su rollito.

Dio la orden de llevárselos con vida, quería ver sus caras de terror y sorpresa, cuando supieran que él era el capitán Hydra, el dueño de la organización más sangrienta y cruel del mundo. Uno de sus subordinados le informó sobre la captura de los sujetos y que ya estaban en su habitación de tortura.

Observó su teléfono y disculpándose, salió de SHIELD, encaminándose hacia la base Hydra; en donde apenas entró, se quitó su ropa de civil y se colocó su uniforme, quitándose los pupilentes de color azul, dejando a la vista sus temibles ojos rojos. Sintiéndose menor, llegó a la habitación, apenas abrió la puerta, Barnes y Romanoff salieron, cerrando en el proceso, y dieron órdenes de limpiar en cuanto su líder terminara.

\- Buenas tardes, espero que su estadía no fuese molesta.

\- Capitán Rogers, tiene que ayudarnos.

\- ¿Ayudarlos?, ¿Por qué lo haría?, lastimaron a mi dulce omega, no merecen ayuda.

\- No, ¡Tú no puedes hacer esto!, SHIELD lo sabrá.

\- Por supuesto que sí, yo me encargaré de que lo sepan. Lamentablemente Hydra los asesinó.

\- Tú eres Hydra, monstruo.

\- ¿Monstruo?, se equivoca Agente, yo solo soy un Alfa dispuesto a todo por su Omega.

\- Se enteraran de lo que eres.

\- Lo harán, pero aun no es el momento.

Steve los uso como un saco de boxeo, liberó tofo su enojo y odio; no podía quitarse de la mente lo que hicieron, engañaron a su Tony, habiéndole creer que él le había sido infiel. Esa era una gran tontería, no iba a echar a perder todo su esfuerzo para conseguir a Anthony Stark, por una tontería; incluso, asesinó al verdadero capitán América, y tomó su lugar en el hielo. Todo por tener a ese dulce castaño, su ahora esposo; cuando termino con la vida de esos dos estorbos, salió de la habitación con tranquilidad, y su equipo entró a limpiar todo el desastre.

\- Capitán Hydra, su esposo ha llegado a la torre, y parece molesto.

\- ¿Esta solo?

\- Sí, señor.

\- Bien, iré a verlo.

\- Señor, lo mejor es que se limpie, tiene olor a sangre.

\- Traigan mis cosas, me daré una ducha.

\- Si, Capitán.

\- Vaya, Rogers, sí que esta demente.

\- Romanoff, encárgate del resto.

\- Si, Capitán.

Tal como lo dijo, Steve se dio una ducha, pensando únicamente en Tony y ese delicioso olor a canela; salió de las instalaciones de Hydra, todo lo que tenía pendiente lo mando al diablo, lo único que le preocupaba era su esposo; pasó al supermercado más cercano y compró dos cajas de donas, tenía que contentar a su rollito y las donas serían de gran ayuda. Finalmente llegó a la torre, subió por el elevador y encontró a Tony, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, no se veía nada contento.

\- ¿Tony, está todo bien?

\- ¿Quieres explicarme que significa esto?

\- Tony, no es lo que parece.

\- ¿No es lo que parece?, mi esposo, al que yo creía conocer, es líder de esta maldita organización, que es mi enemiga.

\- Deja que te explique.

\- No quiero tus estúpidas aplicaciones.

\- Tony…

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Qué ganas?

\- A ti, todo es por ti.

\- ¿Por mí?, mataste a mis padres.

\- Tony, era necesario, Howard iba a quitarte todo.

\- No digas tonterías.

\- Tony, Howard iba a comprometerte con Hammer y si te negabas, iba a destruirte y se quedaría con todos tus inventos.

\- ¿Y mi madre?

\- Ella estaba de acuerdo.

\- Mientes.

\- No estoy mintiendo.

\- No, ellos no harían eso.

\- Tony, Howard nunca soporto tener un hijo Omega.

\- Cállate, tú también me mentiste.

\- No Tony, yo no lo hice.

\- Eres Hydra.

\- Pero nunca te lo oculte, siempre te deje señales.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo te amo por lo que eres, mi esposo, mi amado esposo.

\- Steve…

\- Siempre he pensado en ti, en tu bienestar, pondré todo y a todos a tus pies solo pídemelo.

\- Te quiero a ti.

\- Mi dulce Omega, yo ya estoy a tus pies.

\- Fóllame Steve, fóllame duro y sin piedad.

\- Como órdenes.

Steve cargo a Tony, haciendo que enrollara sus piernas en su cintura; camino hacia su habitación, mientras dejaba fluir su aroma, causando ronroneos y jadeos del castaño, quien repartía besos en el cuello del Capitán.

\- Steve, ah~ te amo.

\- Tony, mi esposo, mi dulce Omega.

\- Apúrate.

\- Todo con calma, cielo.

El Capitán se despojó de sus ropas, dándole una buena vista al contrario, que vio el pene erecto del rubio; haciendo que su entrada comenzara a lubricarse, añorando sentir el miembro de su Alfa. Cuando ambos estaban desnudos, los gemidos y jadeos no se hicieron esperar; Rogers tenía la cabeza enterrada entre las piernas de Tony, degustando el sabor del más bajo, mientras su dedos dilataban su entrada; cuando sintió que estaba listo, se levantó y tomando al castaño por las axilas, y lo sentó en su miembro, logrando que el Omega gritara su nombre ante la brusca penetración.

\- Gime mi nombre Anthony, grítalo.

\- ¡Steve!, Ah~, mas, dame más.

Hydra aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas, dando en el punto dulce del contrario, quien se arqueo al sentir la deliciosa sensación; Steve mordía la piel de castaño, dejando todas las marcas posibles, marcando territorio. Besó los labios de su esposo, y cuando se sentía por llegar al orgasmo, mordió la marca del enlace, corriéndose en el interior del más bajo, quien al sentirse lleno, se corrió, manchando su abdomen y las sabanas.

\- Me tienes completamente Tony.

\- Steve, ah~.

\- Haré lo que sea por ti.

\- Sí, sí.

\- Te daré todo.

\- Quiero todo.

\- Así será, lo tendrás todo.

\- Quiero a los que me dañaron, muertos.

\- Mi rollito, me he adelantado, ya los elimine; y matare a los que te miren, te molesten, te dañen.

\- Hazlo Capitán Hydra.

\- Si, Superior.


	3. 2| COQUETEO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au Estudiantes.  
> Tony: 15 años  
> Steve: 19 años  
> Mayoría de edad: 21 años, no es pedofilia.

Se conocieron en la universidad, Steve era un nerd con cuerpo de atleta, y eso lo hizo ser muy popular; cuando se quitaba los lentes, todos enloquecían. Ese año, iba a incorporar un chico nuevo, del que se rumoreaba era un genio y tuvieron 15 años, alguien bastante joven; muchos sentían envidia, otros curiosidad y algunos les daba exactamente igual.

Steve era de los que tenía curiosidad, conocer a alguien 4 años menor que él y que ya tenía en la Universidad, era impresionante; se enteró que el chico llegaría al día siguiente, y si los otros rumores eran críticos, se trata de alguien extremadamente apuesto. Y sintiendo un poco tímido, podría mejorar su imagen, quería causar una buena impresión; quería que tenían amigos.

El día siguiente llegó muy rápido, estaba nervioso; se quitó las gafas y entró a su salón, sacando suspiros de sus compañeras y algunos compañeros, los ignoró y tendrá asiento. Se sintió desesperado, el descanso se vio muy lejos, ya que quería conocer al chico nuevo; afortunadamente su maestro fue benevolente y los dejó salir antes.

Estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la Universidad, cuando lo vio; castaño, piel exquisita, bajito, preciosos ojos cafés, cintura pequeña, piernas torneadas, trasero llamativo, labios rojos y sonrisa perfecta. Nunca en su vida había sentido algo así al ver a alguien, controlado que le faltaba la respiración, quería ser el merecedor de esas sonrisas; cuando vio a Stephen Strange junto al chico nuevo. Pero no paso por alto, la obvia incomodidad del pequeño, estaba tenso, apretando ligeramente los puños y entonces quiso sentirse un héroe; camino había donde estaban, colocando su mano en el hombro de Strange y con una sonrisa fingida saludó.

\- Hola extraño, me preguntaba el motivo de tu presencia, ya que si no me equivoco, tú no tienes clases aquí.

\- Ho-hola Steve, no, yo solo paseaba por aquí.

\- Creo que tu paseo, se ha extendido, ¿No?

\- Si, lo mejor es que me vaya. Adiós Stark, hasta luego Rogers.

\- Gracias por quitármelo de encima, soy Anthony Stark.

\- No hay problema, sé lo molesto que puede ser, y yo soy Steve Rogers, un gusto Anthony.

\- El gusto es mío, pero solo llámame Tony.

\- De acuerdo, y tú puedes llamarme el amor de tu vida.

\- Oh, ¿Usualmente esa es tu forma de coquetear?

\- Uh, no, lo siento, es que eres muy bonito; Creo que mejor me voy, adiós Tony.

El rubio salió disparado, con la cara completamente roja, no pudo creer su torpeza; estaba avergonzado de sus acciones, solo quería verso genial. Por otro lado, el castañito sonreía con ternura al ver el sonrojo del rubio, prometiendo que ese apuesto chico, iba a ser su esposo.

Steve se había estado ocultando del menor, usando sus gafas y camisas de cuadros; pero estamos hablando de un genio, Tony solo reía al ver al rubio. Quería hablar de nuevo con él, pero cuando lo veía, una timidez inexplicable lo atacaba; hasta que un día, se armó de valor y a paso veloz, se acercó a Steve, le tocó el hombro, y en el momento en el que el rubio se dio la vuelta, Tony le plantó un beso en los labios, para posteriormente salir corriendo.

Por los siguientes dos meses, esa fue su rutina, llegaba alguno de los dos le robaba un beso al otro; después el contrario hacia lo mismo. Hasta que un simple roce dejo de ser necesario, ambos anhelaban más que eso; querían besarse con fuerza, sus lenguas tocándose, sus salivas mezclándose. Pero ninguno daba ese paso; sin embargo, el que lo dio fue el rubio, un día se acercó al castaño, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró a un lugar vacío, donde lo acorraló contra la pared y lo besó con ferocidad.

La tercera vez que iba a cambiar eso, el rubio le pidió una cita, la cual fue contestada con un beso; su manera inusual de coqueteo, termino con cinco citas y una propuesta de noviazgo, ya pesar de la no muy marcada diferencia de edad, decidieron ir con sus padres e informarles de la situación. Sarah, la madre de Steve, sé lo difícil con calma, pero Joseph, su padre, fue más difícil, creía esa relación no iría a ningún lado; por parte de los padres de Tony, no fue distinto, María dio visto bueno a Steve, y Howard, lo amenazó con su escopeta. Al final, ambas familias terminaron aceptando su relación; y pues, Steve y Tony no tienen con tanta felicidad.


	4. 3| DUDAS E INSEGURIDADES (PARTE 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este escrito cuenta con dos partes, la segunda la subiré cuando termine el otro coloreado.

La misión había salido con éxito, el luchar contra quienes buscaban hacer un mal, era exhaustivo; los líderes se encontraban discutiendo, era lo mismo de siempre, Tony no acataba las órdenes del Capitán, pero eso era obvio. Al ser un Alfa, detestaba que alguien le mandara, sin embargo, Steve si imponía; a pesar de ser alguien extremadamente tranquilo y paciente.

Pero intenten comprenderlo, su paciencia llega al límite con Tony Stark, incluso Natasha y Thor seguían sus órdenes; y el castaño hacia lo que quería, arriesgando su vida sin beneficio alguno. La pregunta era: ¿Por qué al Capitán le preocupaba tanto el castaño?, La respuesta a pesar de ser tan simple, era difícil de asumir; el rubio había crecido con los prejuicios de la sociedad, en donde una relación entre personas de su misma casta, era mal visto. Solo podría haber parejas entre Alfa-Omega y Hombre Beta-Mujer Beta; las demás eran signo de anormalidad y de repulsión.

Entonces cuando comenzó a sentirse fuertemente atraído por el Alfa castaño, tuvo miedo, fue algo extremadamente nuevo para él; los únicos sentimientos que había tenido en su vida, fueron hacia Peggy, pero ahora eran más fuertes, más intensos. Sus compañeros le explicaron que actualmente, no tenía problema si te gustaba alguien distinto a lo predeterminado; con esa nueva información, su corazón se sintió calmado.

El observar a Tony, le gustaba, así podría saber más de él, aprendiendo todos los días, cosas nuevas; sabía cuando estaba enojado, emocionado, celoso, incómodo, aburrido, y sobretodo cuando estaba feliz; ese suave ronroneo que soltaba cuando comía algo que le gustaba en demasía. Todos le sugerían que expusiera sus sentimientos al filántropo, pero le daba miedo, no quería que Tony lo mirara con odio y lo hiciera a un lado; prefiera guardar sus sinceros sentimiento dentro de su corazón.

Los días pasaban y con ello, ciertas acciones del castaño, comenzaban a aparecer, salía más arreglado, con los ojos brillosos y la emoción palpable en su rostro; todos llegaron a la misma conclusión, estaba saliendo con alguien. Con la curiosidad a flote, decidieron interrogarlo, cuando no se encontraba el Capitán; lo llenaron de preguntas, que respondía encantado. Steve regresaba a la torre, sin ánimo alguno, tal vez se daría una ducha y dibujaría algún paisaje; subía por el elevador y al llegar al piso indicado, escuchó algo que le dejó un dolor en el pecho.

"Estoy enamorado", fueron las palabras que soltó el castaño, el resto se quedó sorprendido, hicieron preguntas sobre quien era, sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de su Capitán; quien no tenía un buen semblante, se disculpó por la interrupción y caminó hacia el gimnasio, allí iba a sacar todas sus frustraciones. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero el genio, estaba horrorizado de que el rubio lo había escuchado; tal vez no dijo el nombre de quien le gustaba, pero la mirada que le había dirigido el Capitán, no era de felicidad.

Por otro lado, el rubio golpeaba el saco de box, recordando las palabras del castaño; suspiró con tristeza, de todas las formas nada le decía si el Alfa más pequeño iba a aceptarlo. Se sentía triste, le dolía saber que las sonrisas y sonrojos ya tenían a alguien mas; de un golpe certero, mando a volar el saco al otro lado del gimnasio, su Alfa interno estaba furioso y necesitaba desahogarse, tan solo imaginar que los gemidos y jadeos serían para otro, le hervía la sangre y entonces un gruñido resonó en la habitación. Los sacos volaban por todo el recinto, rotos; cuando terminó de destruir todos esos sacos, simplemente se sentó en el suelo y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Los demás habían oído toda la escena, sintiéndose bastante intimidados, sin atreverse a ir al lugar; Tony sentía unas incontrolables ganas de ir con el Capitán y calmarlo, abrazarlo y besarlo, soltando sus feromonas, para que se sintiera calmado, arrullarlo. Pero era imposible, porque Steve creía que era Alfa, si tan solo no sería tan inseguro, si tan solo fuera fuerte; todo sería distinto, estaría con el rubio, siendo abrazado y mimado, sin embargo no era así.

Steve no tuvo que pensar mucho en lo que Tony había dicho, ya que casi de manera inmediata fue enviado a una misión, de alto porcentaje de riesgo; la misión iba de forma común, hasta que un soldado enemigo, lo golpeó con fuerza, cayendo ambos por un precipicio. Espero el impacto contra el suelo, pero unas manos de hierro lo sostuvieron; observó impresionado al castaño, quien tenía una sonrisa burlona, instintivamente pegó su cuerpo al contrario, pasando su mano por el cuello de este, lamentablemente no podría sentir la calidez del contrario, por la armadura que se interponía entre ellos.

Tony agradeció que el sonrojo no fuera tan notable en sus mejillas, no había esperado tan acción del Capitán; voló hacia tierra firme, donde el resto del equipo los esperaba. Cuando finalmente tocó el suelo, no pudo quitar las manos de encima del rubio, observó sus labios y pasó saliva pesadamente; por otro lado, Steve no quería soltar al castaño, admitía que se veía realmente bonito, sus preciosos ojitos cafés y esos bonitos labios, que lo llamaban. Ambos completamente hipnotizados, fijaron sus ojos en los contrarios, Tony humedeció sus belfos y Steve como si trata de una invitación, lo besó.


	5. DUDAS E INSEGURIDADES (PARTE 2)

El viaje de regreso fue realmente incómodo, tanto el rubio como el castaño evitaban chocar miradas, ya que al hacerlo, recordaban el dulce beso que se habían dado. El resto del equipo, los miraba con burla, el ver a sus líderes avergonzados, pagaba con creces el verlos discutiendo.

Steve fue el primero en bajar de la nave, buscando la forma de esconderse del contrario, así que como buen líder decidió ir con Fury a informarle de la misión; grande fue su sorpresa al entrar al despacho y encontrar a Tony allí, un sonrojo lo invadió por completo dejando los papeles y saliendo lo más rápido posible. Observó su habitación, suspirando por enésima vez en el día, sólo el castaño lo tenía así, en una nube; el recordar esos labios suaves, lo hacía sonrojarse, reprendiendo su atrevimiento, daría lo que fuera por saber sobre los pensamientos del ojicafé.

Con Tony el asunto no era mejor, su Omega interno había enloquecido con el que había reclamado como su Alfa, el sentir su aroma lo tenía loco; llevó su mano a sus belfos, suspirando el recordar el mar de sensaciones que lo inundaron al besar al rubio; tal vez, solo tal vez, Steve era su destino.

Los siguientes días no fueron muy distintos al primero, el castaño intentó en numerosas ocasiones, acercarse al ojiazul, pero fracasaba al oler esa magnífica fragancia; por otra parte, Steve quería disculparse con el más bajo, no quería que su equipo se separara, no de nuevo. Sus intentos de pedir perdón, fueron atrofiados, al enterarse de que Tony quería hablar con todos, y que los había citado en la sala de estar.

Se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás, observando con nerviosismo que comenzaban a llegar sus compañeros, quienes lo miraban con curiosidad; suspiró al ver que ya estaban todos, incluyendo al rubio, estaba listo para soltar toda la información sobre él, solo esperaba que no lo odiaran.

“No soy Alfa”, fueron las palabras que soltó el castaño, seguidas de un “En realidad soy Omega y les mentí”; siete pares de ojos, lo analizaban con sorpresa, sin saber si era una broma o algo así. “Les digo esto porque, los inversionistas me han presionado para tener un heredero y piensan casarme con algún Alfa, a menos que yo escoja uno y me case”, Bruce fue el primero en acercarse y abrazarlo, el más que nadie, sabía sobre vivir como Omega y ser presionado por los demás.

Poco a poco, cada uno fue mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, dispuestos a apoyarlo en lo que fuera necesario; todos menos el rubio, quien solo se quedó viendo un punto fijo, procesando las palabras dichas por el Alfa castaño, no, el Omega castaño. Omega, Tony era Omega, su dulce Tony era Omega, podría ser su Omega, claro, su Omega, sonaba perfecto; pero esos tipos querían comprometerlo con otro y tendrían un cachorro. Su Alfa gruño con desaprobación, haciendo que todos brincaran asustados; Tony su Omega con otro Alfa, otro gruñido resonó en la habitación, no podían quitárselo, lo amaba mucho; siempre quería que estuviera bien, sano, feliz, pero quizá Tony no sería feliz con él, y no quería que el castaño fuera infeliz, eso nunca.

“¿Steve?”, la suave voz del ojicafé llamo su atención, dejando todas esas inseguridades, miró al Omega frente a él, era hermosos, adorable y de buen corazón; lo amaba, lo amaba como jamás había amado, quería darle todo para que fuera feliz. Se levantó asustado, esos pensamientos no eran correctos, una disculpa emergió de sus labios y huyó a su habitación; él no era posesivo, ni agresivo, estúpido Alfa interno que quería a Tony, “lenguaje”, se reprochó mentalmente.

Tony quedo dolido actitud del rubio, no esperaba esa reacción, se sentía triste y afligido, tal vez Steve no lo amaba; estuvo a punto de entrar en un mar de inseguridades, cuando observó al Alfa ojiazul caminar hacia él. Steve en esos momentos no tenía idea alguna de cómo actuar, hasta que su Alfa interno le exigió regresar con el castaño y exponer sus sentimientos; y así es como se encontraba abrazando al Omega y devorando sus labios.

El castaño admitía que los primeros cinco segundos no supo que hacer, pero al sentir las grandes manos del Capitán rodearlo con suavidad y después tenerlo asaltando su boca, fue motivo suficiente para saber que era correspondido; el resto del equipo decidió darles privacidad, no querían tener traumas, por esos dos.

Se encontraban en uno de los sofás, Tony a horcajadas del ojiazul, dejando besitos suaves en sus labios, abrazados, restregándose ocasionalmente, para dejar su aroma en el contrario, con los ojos brillosos y sonrisas imposibles de borrar. Hablaron de sus sentimientos, exponiéndolos y tomando decisiones sobre su futuro como pareja; a los pocos días, Tony se reunió con los inversionistas, presentando a Steve como su Alfa, su prometido y su futuro esposo, dejando a estos con la boca abierta dándose cuenta que sus planes habían sido arruinados por el Alfa rubio; quien con una sonrisa imborrable, llenaba de besos y halagos a su castaño.


End file.
